


Teaching Each Other How to Do Something

by Avasti



Series: Prompt Fill - For Fun! [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Dancing, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasti/pseuds/Avasti
Summary: Prompt fill number 7!Connor asks Hank to teach him to dance, ends up teaching/reminding Hank how to be in love
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Prompt Fill - For Fun! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Teaching Each Other How to Do Something

“Teach me?”

Hank frowns at Connor over his book, “Huh?”

Connor nods to the tv, where two men are slow dancing. It isn’t a dance that Connor can find and download, but he knows Hank knows. He watches Hank turn his frown to the tv, then sigh.

“Con, I don’t know how to dance.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Can’t you google it or some shit?”

Connor deflates and lets his eyes go a bit rounder. Hank says he uses ‘puppy dog eyes’ and it seems to work each time.

This time is no different.

“Dammit. Fine. Get up.” Hank gets out of his seat and puts a record on.

Connor excitedly stands, awaiting instruction.

But there is none. Hank simply grabs him and sways, little steps into a half turn, followed by more little steps and another half turn. Connor is preparing to ask what they’re doing when he feels it. The steps are in time to the song, the swaying is relaxing in a way, and the closeness. 

The closeness is what he failed to understand.

Connor leans his head on Hank’s shoulder, closing his eyes and swaying, even after the music stops. He feels the skin of his hand recede where Hank is holding it and he wishes they could connect in a deeper way.

Eventually Hank stops them, not so discreetly wiping at his eyes. It makes Connor frown, “Hank, are you alright?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine. Just forgot what it felt like to dance with no music.”

“Is it… a bad thing?”

“Nah, just usually something you do with someone you love.”

Connor tilts his head to the side, “What-”

Hank kisses his temple, right over his LED, “I love you, ya doofus.”


End file.
